


Leave

by MadnessofVoid



Series: tumblr works [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Misses Stiles Stilinski, Other, POV Stiles, Post Season 4, Season/Series 04, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski Feels, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski Misses Derek Hale, Stiles feels useless, Stiles wants to leave, for a little bit - Freeform, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: After Derek leaves Beacon Hills without a word, Stiles starts going through a set of thoughts and emotions. One of them being why is he still in Beacon Hills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in this fashion. It was fun and definitely different. Wonder why I haven't done it again... (Or maybe I have and don't remember. I do have shotty memory.)
> 
> Was inspired by this post: http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/140118774537
> 
> Beta'd by AsagiStilinski
> 
> Um...that's pretty much it. Not much else to talk about. Hope you enjoy! ^^;

So that was it.  
  


After everything they had been through.  
  


After everything they had done for each other.  
  


After asking him to leave him to die…  
  


That was it.  
  


No mementos.  
  


No clues.  
  


No words left.  
  


Just the memory of him getting into the car, a faint smile and nod towards Scott.  
  


The memory of all eyes glancing over at him to make sure he was okay with him leaving.  
  


He _wasn’t_.  
  


He was so sure that Derek would stick around or be gone for a short time.  
  


Or at least tell him that he was leaving Beacon Hills…  
  


Stiles sat in the Jeep in his driveway, allowing the darkness to surround him. Both in lighting and thoughts. He fought to keep himself from crying. Not to feel angry at Derek for leaving without a single word.  
  


It was great that Derek left Beacon Hills. The place was a war-zone of bad memories and people hurting him. No to mention people he had trusted using him.  
  


But Stiles thought he’d at least get a good-bye…  
  


Derek didn’t owe him anything. He knew that.  
  


It’s just…he _wanted_ it.  
  


Wanted to know if Derek was _okay_.  
  


Wanted to know if Derek _cared_ like Stiles did.  
  


Stiles’ chest heaved roughly, forehead buried in his hand. He didn’t like not knowing where Derek was. He was the first to panic when Kate and kidnapped Derek – demanding the others to care and try to find him. He was the one who kept in touch with Derek when he took Cora back to the pack she was with since after the fire. He had helped Derek look for Boyd and Erica, knew about the Alpha pack coming when no one else really did.  
  


Derek could have showed that all that meant…something…  
  


There was an ache forming under his bones. An ache that meshed with the frustration he was feeling. The betrayal. The…everything!  
  


He wanted to call Derek. Maybe text him. Ask him what the hell. But…but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Couldn’t bring himself to do anything it seemed. He couldn’t even tell Derek to stay when he had the chance back in Mexico. Couldn’t tell him that he wasn’t going to leave him as he laid there dying. He was a _coward_. Or maybe he didn’t care about Derek as much as he first believed.  
  


Heh…ain’t that a kick in the ass?  
  


Stiles sucked on his teeth, letting his thoughts beat him down. Slowly, they started to turn to something else. A series of thoughts that would give his father a heart attack if he dared mention them.  
  


_Why am I still in Beacon Hills?_   
  


Well, his dad. He couldn’t leave his dad alone.  
  


Malia too, he guessed. But that ship was sailing slow. He wasn’t sure why he was really with her. Was it to not feel like the only person that hadn't been in a relationship? Was it to help her establish control? Was it to feel normal after being possessed? Was it out of guilt because of their time in Eichen House?  
  


Scott…Scott didn’t need him anymore. He was making plans now. Stiles was no longer the main plan maker like he used to be. Scott didn’t even need to help him with control. He had it down to a science almost as well as Derek had. Stiles…he wasn’t needed anymore…  
  


Was his father all he was really staying in Beacon Hills for…?  
  


Was there really nothing else keeping him there…?  
  


He leaned against his window, muttering, “Okay…okay…”over and over. Like a mantra.  
  


Why was he still here? Why was he sticking around this hellhole? Why wasn’t he taking a page from Derek’s book and leaving?  
  


A loud tap on his window woke him up from where he wandered. Not startled. No…he was slow to respond, despite how close he was to the window. His head barely lifted up to face the person that wanted his attention. He didn’t even register who was there until the door opened and arms wrapped around him tight.  
  


“Derek?” his father asked carefully, not letting go of his son.  
  


Stiles’ breath hitched at the sound of the name being said outside of his head. Not trusting his own voice, he nodded and leaned into his father more. Wasn’t shocked that his dad had figured out why Stiles was upset. It was his job to figure stuff out. And it wasn’t like Stiles had been…subtle…  
  


“You can leave when you graduate. At least give me that. In the meantime, call him. Text him. Email him. Skype him. Keep in touch. Don’t kill yourself over what you can’t control. Act on what you can _try_ to control. And if you can’t control that, then at least you tried.”  
  


He didn’t remember his dad helping him out of the Jeep and to his room. Didn’t remember going to sleep. When he woke, he was still in his clothes. His phone was in his hand.  
  


There was a text.  
  


From Derek.  
  


He had texted Derek some time in the space he lost. It was a simple message. Just said _I miss you._  
  


And Derek’s reply?  
  


_I’m in San Francisco for now. Your dad is allowing me to pay for a plane ticket. You’ll be leaving tomorrow and staying till the end of the month. Pack a few light sweaters. It can get chilly. I miss you too._   
  


A warmth simmered in his chest.  
  


He was leaving Beacon Hills. He was _getting out_. Even if it was a short time. He couldn’t even be a little irked by how the text was worded in a brisk, bristled way. Rushed in a way. All that mattered was that he was getting a reprieve from the crap he had to put up with.  
  


And he could get answers seeing Derek face to face…  
  


He laid there for a while – staring at the text. Memorizing every word there. Hearing them in Derek’s voice, a little lighter now since the weight the wolf carried was eased.  
  


But it was the last set of words that he heard the easiest. Heard the softest. Played on repeat as he packed with a burst of energy, and managed to somehow get Derek to carry a conversation with him throughout.  
  


_I miss you too._   
  


_I miss you too._   
  


_I miss you too._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk Sterek with me! youfancymemaddearie.tumblr.com
> 
> AsagiStilinski & I are hosting a Sterek event on tumblr! Come check it out! sterek-bingo.tumblr.com


End file.
